Voodeedoo
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} Pilz-e: I made you finest jar from the likeness of you for needle sticking of the voodeedoo like in your books which is fun. Germaine: I can't understand you. Pilz-E: Voodeedoo. Germaine: You mean voodoo. Pilz-E: Perhaps, just who knows the word guide voodoo, voodeedoo or maybe just needle sticking dolly head. Germaine: Voodoo isn't something you should be messing with, besides if you don't do it the right way you accomplish nothing. Pilz-E: I-I did it the right way with the words right in your book pulls out a book and throws it away with the spells and the things that tell the instructions to do. And this - is you! produces a Germaine doll Germaine: Don't make voodoo dolls of me! Pilz-E: Voodeedoo. appears Begley: Right, what seems to be happening here? Germaine: Pilz-E made a voodoo doll of me! Begley: Do tell. Pilz-E: I killed you with the voodeedoo of a purple hair that's in my hands. Begley: Right let's see then. take's Pilz-E's doll and produces a needle Germaine: Please, the day a squirrel could properly make a voodoo doll is the day I- sticks the needle into the doll AAH! Pilz-E: Oh my, you stabbed her nipply protuberance of lactating mammaries. Germaine: Owww! Begley: It... slipped. Pilz-E: You're a filthy squirrel of the bad twisty head kind seen on the Internet with the naughty girls and the twisted thoughts pixilated through our 56k modem! Germaine: Take the needle out! Begley: Quiet you, we're having a conversation here. sticks another needle into the doll Germaine: Owww! Pilz-E: You did it again! Nasty head. Begley: Don't change the subject. How dare you say I'm a twisted squirrel? That's both defamatory and wrong and I resent that sir. Germaine: Ohh, owwww... Begley: I resent it! Pilz-E: Then remove the needles of hell from the nipply niceness y-y-you deviant tree rat! Begley: Oh, now I'm a rat? I say you want twisted? How's this? sticks a needle into the doll's crotch, Germaine screams Pilz-E: Not nice with the nailing of the parts in the private area against their own not to be seen! tosses the doll aside Begley: Look mate, can't we just put out our differences aside and no need to fight. We can be chums again eh? Pilz-E: I had some chum cereal once with the milk and a spoon and a surprise inside. Begley: That's very nice. Now, think you can make me one of those things in the likeness of Tony Blair? Eh? Pilz-E: Like the Tony Blair Witch Project. That was so scary with the running through the forest and chasing the UN away. Germaine: Take! The needles out! You bastards! Ughhhh... {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Explanations Here Pilz-E has gotten into one of Germaine's magic books and proceeded to make a Voodoo doll. Begley takes matters into his own hands when he starts messing around with the needles, causing Germaine intense pain. Pilz-E expresses how he thinks Begley is sick and twisted and the two proceed to argue while Germaine is tortured further by more needles. Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "